


Pregnant Sex

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Pregnant Sex, Protective Lena Luthor, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: With Kara pregnant, Lena finds herself helplessly over-protective. When she oversteps the mark and interferes with Kara's heavily pregnant crime-fighting agenda... she has to find all the aching delicious ways to make it up to her wife.





	Pregnant Sex

Everyone prays in the end. 

They pray to god and myth, and perhaps in that regard hope and faith are identical twins of one another. You never were one for arguing on your knees with the incomprehensible—begging for reason from an otherwise arbitrary universe. You know that bit as fact rather than theory: the universe is a cold and vast emptiness unconquerable to the wrath of order and logic. Build an infinity in your mind. Think of it. Imagine the endless nothingness of matter and atomic assemblation. You just about wrap your fingers into the blanket of that reality, or at least you think you do. Truth is, you cannot, because no one can grasp the infinite, but you are starforged and borne of a dead world that once burned brightly eons away, and so you come a hell of a lot closer than the stranded people of this world are capable of reaching.

Loving Lena feels a lot like that; something that you are capable of doing better than everyone else on this planet and yet still not quite well enough. She is vast and endless. Where she begins and you end has became a mystery that your mind will not stretch far enough to let you wrap around. It’s her hands that do it today, that make you realise how tiny you are in the grand schematics of the universe.

It’s the most strangely comforting feeling.

“Loves of my life.” She grumbled into your spine, soft pale hand rubbing the ache of your belly. She says it without preposition, explaining to herself why it is she comes home late at night with sore feet and an endless list of emails to reply. You just smile and shift over towards the edge of the sofa, making more room for her to slot comfortably behind you while the television sears the room with the colours of the evening news.

You’re rewarded with a kiss to your neck and a soft sigh.

“I could go and help,” You mumble and look over your shoulder hopefully as the newsreader breaks news of the bank robbery downtown. “Ten minutes, tops.”

“Not happening.” Lena says sternly and slips a protective arm around the bump.

“It’s not like I could get hurt!” You groan and shift, rolling over to face the displeased dragon that is your wife whenever the topic of conversation turns to you, incredibly pregnant you, flying off to save the world. “I promise, I will be so careful. I won’t even be out of breath when I come back.”

“Maternity leave means maternity leave.”

“You’re not taking maternity leave until I give birth, why should I?”

“Because you are carrying my baby.” Lena said slowly, trying to make you see reason. “And maybe it’s my turn to be your hero, not the other way around?”

“You’re no fun.” You whisper and pout.

Lena softens and groans an annoyed tisk, it’s directed at herself because she cannot say no to that pout. You’re certain she’s going to grow immune one day, but for now it’s the only thing you have in your arsenal to scamper around the rules. Lena is a stickler for rules, especially those of the snooty pediatrician.

“Ten minutes and I’m timing you.” Lena relented with a sigh as you jumped up in excitement, punching the air and disappearing like a flash for the bedroom where your uniform sits retired underneath the bed. Lena is quick on your heels. “I mean it Kara, ten minutes and nothing dangerous or life threatening!”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” You say, grabbing her cheeks giddily.

“Yeah yeah. If going down there is what will make you happy then don’t let me or the eye-wateringly expensive medical team I flew in from Paris stop you…” She explains with your hands planted either side of her jaw. “Now are you gonna sit down and let me help with your boots or are you planning on flying over there barefoot?” She raised a perfectly manicured dark eyebrow.

…

You land in the center of the chaos. 

The cordoned off stretch of road between the bank and the intersection is a familiar picture that you know all too well. SWAT vehicles are parked diagonally along the street and armoured police dart between each side of the road. The spotlight of a helicopter overhead moves over the silhouettes of the high rise buildings, and you breathe a strange sigh of relief. You’re right at home.

“Supergirl you’re a little late to the party!” A sergeant runs over in his black tacticals.

Suddenly, you stiffen into the unusual sight of eight robbers being lead out of the bank doors with their hands behind their heads. It’s not that the police are incompetent at their jobs, but when hostages are at stake, there’s a lot of red tape you’re given the grace of the law to cut through. Hostage situations normally last for hours without your help.

“Wait,” you blink in confusion and turn back to the sergeant as the last one is lead away in cuffs. “They just… handed themselves over?”

“A mystery Good Samaritan met their demands.” The officer shrugged and wiped his sweaty brow. “By the way you’re glowing, mind if I touch?” He pushed his hand out with a chuckle and rubbed your bump. It earns a bristling swat of your hand. “Easy Momma Bear! Tonight’s a good night, we got the bad guys and the Press might finally give us a little credit for a job well done. It’s not that we’re not grateful for what you do around here Supergirl but the policing budgets are coming up for review soon, we gotta look like we’re out here doing something too y’know?” He reasoned and scratched the back of his neck.

“You said something about a Good Samaritan?” You began to boil with annoyance and hid it poorly. This has got Lena written all over it in crimson lipstick letters.

“Yeah, some lady who wanted to remain anonymous negotiated the hostages release. I don’t know what she said or gave them, but they released the hostages and surrendered immediately.”

…

“I can’t believe you!” You roar and kicked the bathroom door off it’s hinges. An impressive feat given that your mobility is currently reduced to a waddle most of the time.

Lena doesn’t spill a single drop of red wine as she sits in the bathtub, not even so much as a flinch. The bathroom glowed with the soft burn of tealight candles sitting on the sink and rim of the tub, the faint smog of dust from the doorframe settling on the tiles. Lena just takes a sip of wine and lets you shudder with rage for a moment.

“Well you can put that door back where you found it for a start.” Lena cleared her throat finally.

“You-can-put-that-door-back-where-you-found-it-for-a-start!” You mimic nasally and lift the solid oak with no effort at all. “Really Lena?! You’re paying off criminals now!” You seethe and put the door back in the frame.

Lena paused and her face became a calm expression. She set down the wine and climbed out of the bath, drips of water running along every perfect pale dip and curve of her body and thighs. Don’t look. You’re supposed to be angry. You force your face into a furious expression as she pads softly over to you, her soft hands wrapping around either bicep.

“I never paid them off. I just explained that no matter what happened they were going to prison and that providing they let the hostages go I would pay for their education and give them the opportunity of an internship when they’re released… providing they have a record of good behaviour in prison of course. I make deals for a living Kara, making them see reason was nothing.” She softly brags, and it only infuriates you all the more.

“You just offered to pay for them to go to school! Well that just makes it all better doesn’t it?!”

“Education is the key to success and people are capable of second chances. I just gave them a chance at reform.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“No! You ruined my Thursday night is what you did!” You growl and instinctively wind your fists.

Her eyes followed down the path of your body towards the shaking fists clenched either side of your bump. “Kara Danvers… don’t you dare break that door again.” She warns with a raised brow.

“I was only thinking about it!” You burst and unclench.

“Well don’t.” Lena says sternly and cups your cheek. “I’m sorry I ruined your Thursday night but I did keep my word. You wanted to go down and help and I let you… I just beat you to it for once.”

“I’m so mad at you.” You shake your head and try desperately not to stare at the bare breasts she refuses to wrap a towel around. Truth is you’re not mad at all anymore, you’re actually pretty impressed. You’re not planning on telling her that though. Can’t let her get too big for her boots.

“Would it make you feel better if I gave you a win? What if I hire some goons to kidnap me? You could come and rescue me?” She tries with a voice tinged in regret for upsetting you.

“You just have to be in control don’t you Lena? Just forget it.” You sigh and open the door. It slumps forward against you as you try to make the dramatic exit along the hallway, and once again you have to gently prop it against the wall. “Pretend that didn’t happen!” You snap over your shoulder at the solemn face behind you and storm off, finally.

“Kara Danvers, stop this right now!” Lena snaps too and follows you into the kitchen. Instinctively, you do stop right there in your red boots. It’s rare she ever raises her voice, let alone shouts, especially not at you. 

It sends a shiver down your spine. 

“You are my wife!” She continues as you turn around, striding over until she’s nearly beneath your nose with a determined expression, folded arms, and damp soft hair you instinctively want to press your nose into. “You are carrying the most precious thing and I am sorry that I’m being terrible! I’m sorry that thought of you getting hurt terrifies me. I’m sorry that I am treating you like you’re fragile and human. But I am a good woman in constant conflict with the fact that if anything ever happened to you I would set fire to this entire world until it was smog and ash! So yes, I interfered. I did something I wasn’t supposed to do. But I love you Kara, I love you with my whole heart and entire brain and it leaves little room for the rational!”

You realise suddenly how seen you feel. You constantly hide behind the colours of a superhero, or the thin disguise of a meek woman who no one would ever care to look twice at. You are so stuck between the juxtaposition of each facet that there is rarely a single moment for yourself during the day just the be the you that lives in the medium. It’s the woman stuck inside the in between that Lena is in love with—and you know that on your better days. You do. But pregnancy has this weird way of convincing you that without your costumes and colours, you are somehow without purpose. Marriage is an eternal purpose in itself, it’s a promise to love someone at their best and nurture them during their worst. And Lena has been trying to bend, trying to stretch herself around the concept of letting you run into fire and mayhem. You can’t entirely blame her for her reaction. She is a woman of her word, and she promised at an altar to love and protect you for the rest of her life.

To love and protect you, her wife, her incredibly pregnant wife, her girl in the middle.

“Why are you doing the face!” Lena barks in confusion like an uncertain puppy. “You’re doing the smiling face! The one you do when you’re happy! Is the argument done now!?” She shouts with her brows knitting.

You just smile and exhale through your nostrils, slipping your arms around her ribs and into the sturdiness of her hot spine. Your chin settles on her shoulder, and Lena doesn’t know what to do, she is absolutely unproficient in being angry. You bite a smirk at how adorable it is when she tenses like this.

“I’m sorry that I stress you out with the need to be a hero all the time.” You whisper into her neck and feel her soften. “I love you, and if me taking it easy until the baby comes makes you feel less stressed then being your wife for the next month is more than enough for me.” You stroke your fingertips against the bumps of her damp spine.

“I got myself ready to argue with you all night. You can’t just let me win like that. I don’t know what to do with myself now.” Lena mumbles and hugs you back.

You can’t help but laugh at the way she says it, which only makes her blush all the more. The contrast of her red cheeks and pale skin is stark and beautiful, you pull away to admire it for a moment before you lean back and kiss her softly.

Her mouth is warm and gentle. Tentative. She kisses you back softly at first, her plump lips brushing yours with the kind of reverence she uses more lately than usually. You’re pretty certain it’s the baby bump that does it, that makes her go all soft on you. It makes you feel small and protected, a feeling you’re not usually afforded. Lena does it effortlessly though with these slow moving hands that need to feel every inch of you, that need to ghost along your hips and ribs and spine and stomach, doubling back around, again and again, needing to make sure you’re safe and close.

“I’m sorry I broke the door.” You mumble into her lips and flutter your eyes open for just a moment.

Lena just smiles and locks her hands around the small of your spine, pulling you gently into her body until your bump sits under her ribs. “I can replace doors. I can’t replace you.” She shrugs and smiles faintly.

You nuzzle into her with hands pressed against her cheeks. “Wanna go to bed?” You barely get the words out before she’s pulling you by the hand down the hallway, laughing at what a redundant question it was.

She gently pushes you down on the blankets and tugs off your boots, the cape comes next, then the uniform. You’re revealed to her piece by piece until only your underwear remains. Lena bites a grin with those sparkling green eyes that want nothing more than to keep you naked and bedbound until your waters break.

Just this once, you feel like obliging her.

“You are so beautiful like this.” She whispers into the crook of your neck, landing a kiss between her musings. “Don’t get me wrong,” she adds and pulls your thighs up around her waist, clambering up on the bed and shuffling you backwards until she’s settled between your legs. “You are always beautiful, especially in the uniform. But like this? Pregnant with my baby?” She says it so possessively and adds nothing else, just kissing you instead along the crook of your breasts until all you can see is the top of her raven black hair.

“How do you go from furious to horny so quickly?” You pretend to complain as she nuzzles into your chest, teeth nipping at the thin material of your bra that stands in her way.

Lena’s head rises and two warm green eyes find yours, she just smiles. “We all have our superpowers…”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t impressed that I freed eight hostages in the time it took you to fly over there. I saw it in that pretty face how much it turned you on.” Lena teases and pushes forward, kissing you hungrily with teeth in your plump bottom lip.

“How did you get their phone numbers by the way?”

“I’m a Luthor, Kara. A good one, but still, let’s not go asking questions we don’t want the answers too.” She whispered into your open mouth between kisses. Two fingers hook into the sides of your underwear and suddenly you couldn’t care less about bank robberies or crime, in fact, if National City was on fire beyond the window you’re pretty certain you wouldn’t have the self control to get out of bed.

“Fuck baby,” you groan out mindlessly as your bra is unclasped and thrown over her shoulder, landing perfectly on the corner of the mirror. You glance up to look at it and see the silhouette of her spine arching over you between your legs, it makes you groan again a little more desperately.

“I’m gonna have to find a way to keep you in this bed… I just wonder how I’ll figure out such an impossible task.” She pretends to think about it with a pretty laugh, locking your thighs around her arms and pulling you further into her. “These,” she grabs the waistband of your underwear, “are banned from this year of our Lord two-thousand and seventeen.”

“I love it when you go all Catholic schoolgirl on me.” You husk with narrowing eyes as the underwear are desperately ripped off your vertical legs.

By the time she wrestles you free, you instinctively pull your legs wide into the cool air and feel yourself spread open. It embarrasses you how wet you are, how slick she makes you with nothing but a smouldering look. Underneath her professional monochrome dresses and pencil skirts, Lena is lean and taut, her stomach tight with the ghost of abs and her shoulders shaped with sinews she works six hours a week for in the gym. Her body is warm and tight, pushing into you in all the right places as she arches back over you with stiffened pink nipples pressing into your own.

“What do you want baby?” She hums into your lips and lazily runs two fingers through your slick cunt. “You want the strap on or just little old me tonight?”

“Both!” You burst and clench against the aching nothingness of your cunt, desperate for something, anything even, as she runs fingertips in gentle circles over your clitoris.

“You want everything on the menu?” Lena laughs and kisses you gently. “Just slow down baby, I’m not going anywhere.” She reassures with a soft voice and cranes down towards your breasts, kissing a lazy path towards them.

Your nipple is taken between her teeth softly, she rolls them, strokes them with her tongue, makes you arch and work for more with those long whimpers that fall out of your lungs effortlessly. If you thought she was going to take pity on her pregnant wife and give you what you needed with any sort of urgency—you were sadly mistaken. 

Lena is in this for the long haul, and you, you are a stowaway on the journey she’s taking you along for.

She takes your other nipple and sucks this time, pulling it into the hollow of her hot mouth so hard you feel it in your toes. You burn. You whimper and close your eyes into the pull of your breast. Your nails dig into the pads of her shoulders, leaving half-crescent moons in the pale of her skin.

“You’re okay baby, you’re alright.” She croons and kisses your swollen breast lazily, her lips dragging over your softly punished nipple. “Look how wet you are for me…” her beautiful lips pull into a smirk as her fingers travel back through the arousal between your slit.

She pulls her fingers up and sucks them clean, staring at you the whole time. It makes you burn. You lie there and stare back with a hung jaw, hungry and desperate for the kind of fucking that will keep your mind occupied and satiated for days to come.

“You taste so fucking good baby girl.” She groans with the taste of your arousal on her tongue, licking her fingers clean. “All I thought about at work today was how much I wanted to put my incredibly pregnant wife on her knees with a pillow underneath your belly and fuck you so deep the only thing you could get out of that pretty mouth was my name.” She tells you with a raspy sternness to her voice, leaning over towards the headboard for the big cushiony satin pillows.

You’re grateful for the foresight on her part as the best pillows are grabbed quickly. The little girl in your belly more often than not likes to try and hide inside your ribcage, her feet jamming into your spine, her elbows gouging uncomfortably. On your back you feel her game of hide and seek the worst. The heavier she gets the more painful it becomes, like the goldfish that lazily fluttered in your belly four months ago has somehow became a twisting alligator determined on fighting her way out of you.

“Get up on them.” Lena orders you with a smile, patting the pillows she stacked into a crude soft nest.

“Have I ever told you how much your engineering skills turn me on?” You tease and whisper over your shoulder, clambering up onto your knees over the support. 

It’s bliss. Your belly sinks into the pillows and you find a comfortable spot on your knees and elbows. Finally, your spine doesn’t feel like it’s being crushed.

“In all honesty I assumed as much.” You feel her lean over your back, her breasts pressing into your shoulders while a strap on is pulled up her slim long thighs. “I thought you were going to take your underwear off right there and then when you watched me put the crib together on Tuesday.” Lena states proudly.

“Now that, that was hot.” You groan and flutter your eyes close.

“If ever business management doesn’t work out, at least I know I have a rewarding career ahead of me in furniture assembly.” She breathes in the back of your neck, earning a burst of laughter as her reward. “Get your back low baby, just lie there and relax for me,” Lena encourages and kisses along your sinking spine. “Good girl.” She presses a kiss into back, her hands slipping the dildo inside her harness.

“Lena when did you get the strap on?” You ask suddenly and look over your shoulder.

“I keep two things underneath my pillow, a gun and a strap on.” She replies and you feel the head of her cock graze through your dripping cunt right up to your clitoris. You whimper and try to push backwards, unconcerned with the effort of listening anymore. “Would rather have them and not need them, than need them and not have them baby.” She sighs and slips a warm palm over the bottom of your back.

She pushes inside with a slow long thrust, it takes your breath away. Her hips press into your ass and you gasp into the fullness of your aching desperate cunt. Your dripping arousal makes for little resistance as she thrusts slowly, landing against your g-spot each time. A warm hand slips along your back, right between your shoulder blades, petting you softly while she stretches you to the brink and then just a little bit further after that.

You tremble and whimper and choke on your groans, fisting the bed sheets into a crumpled mess inside each hand. Lena arches over and pushes inside of your deep and hard, her chest over your shoulders, her red manicured hands on top of your shaking fists.

“Feel good baby?” She whispers and nips the top of your pinkened ear.

“So good please don’t stop, please, more,” you grunt and push backwards into her thighs. You can hear the smirk work itself into her cheeks. She is loving every second of this and you know it.

“Would I ever say no to the mother of my child?” Lena slips a hand around the side of your belly and holds you right there, and the juxtaposition between how gentle and rough she is, simultaneously, makes you clench around the cock thrusting inside of you.

Goosebumps become plentiful across your lightly tan skin, the little blonde hairs on your arms standing to attention as you groan into your burning arousal. Lena’s right there, her warm body covering every inch of you she can get on top of while her hips pound into your ass and roll in tight circles, making the cock inside of your cunt hit every sensitive spot of tensing muscle. 

You feel so small and protected beneath her, that feeling radiates through your nerve system until you’re nothing more than a melting spectrum of all the parts of yourself you’re not allowed to be outside of this room. You pant and cling to her hands, her soft manicured hands that are going cradle and rock your newborn, but right now they are squeezing your fingers while the hurricane of her thrusting hips blows your way.

Reluctantly, you let go of one of her tugging hands. She slips it around your thigh and rewards you with fast little circles around your clitoris, your hood pulled back and teased with her index while her pointer softly rubbed your nerve endings, making you burn and buck into her.

“Lena I can’t hold on!” You sob out and wrap your arms around the pillows underneath your bump, rocking and hunching as her touch winds you tighter and tighter.

“Just let go baby, give me everything, all of you, show me how much you love it.” Lena grunts through her gasps for breath, aroused and working for you with those unrelenting thrusts.

“I love you so much, I am so in love with you.” You burst into tears with the intensity of it all as you grow closer and closer; a side effect of the pregnancy. It embarrasses you how often you cry but Lena just holds you tighter and fucks you deeper.

Her breath is warm against your neck, “I love you more than you’ll ever know.” She promises and circles her hips, your pants growing more frantic and desperate.

You begin to buck into her fingers, panting and gasping and threatening to come undone against her warm body. Your cheek presses against the sheets, your entire body curled and tight while the slick sound of your arousal clinging to her cock fills the room. The orgasm is sudden like snapped elastic, it hits you so hard you feel yourself explode and sob into the sheets, bucking relentlessly into her hips with hunger.

“Good girl that’s it,” Lena collapses against you with quick pulsing thrusts in the deepest parts of you, her warm body wrapping around you tight and close.

Shivers run through you with the pulsing shockwaves, from your throat to your toes you feel it in every inch of your body. You lie there a mess of a woman with your wife on top of you, out of breath and still lazily thrusting.

“Am I hurting you or the baby?” Lena suddenly becomes aware of herself, shifting her weight off of your spine.

“Shhh,” you hush quietly and pull her hands until she settles back on top of you. “You make a great roof.”

“Is that so?” She purrs into the back of your neck.

“Oh, the best.” You assure with a tiny tired laugh. “Again?” You peer over your shoulder, a little hopeful.

“You just lie there and rest for a second.” Lena postures and pretends the timeout is for your benefit. She gathers her breath and wipes the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, settling at your side with both hands wrapped around into your belly. “I’m not finished with you yet.” She promises and draws deep breaths.

“Hey,” you whisper and slip your hands around hers.

“Mmmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more, hope this goes some way to making up your Thursday night.”

“Oh baby,” you laugh and roll over, settling with your belly pressed under her ribs and your lips gently kissing her own. “You made up ten fold.” You promise and cup her sharp jawline.

 

[Find more right here ahead of the curve, including exclusive content!](http://TheEvangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
